The Girl Full Of Mysteries
by loneranger
Summary: Chapter 11! Frank, Joe, Callie and her cousin, MK are involved in an accident. An international serial killer is on the loose and are after the Hardys and Callie's cousin. R&R please.... The story is nearing the end......
1. Chapter One The New Girl

Disclaimer: I totally don't own the Hardy Boys thingy, but I do own this fanfic. And of course the additional characters. (DUH!) Just read on .......  
This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, so, sorry in advance.  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter One  
  
THE NEW GIRL  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mary-Kate went out of the class as soon as the bell rang. She went to her locker to put her stuff in, being new in Bayport, she almost lost her way to Bayport High.  
  
"I wish we hadn't moved" she thought to herself. Just a week ago, Mary-Kate and her family had moved in to Bayport. Her father is away on a mission what-so-ever and her mother is away, visiting her old friends. "It's just so hard to adjust in a new place."  
  
She went out of the school building, standing on the stairs, searching for her car in the school carpark. Her sister is supposed to be waiting for her.  
  
[A/N -- Mary-Kate had a car which she shared with her sister.]  
  
When she can't find the car, nor her sister anywhere, she quickly called her sister on her mobile phone.  
  
"Nad!" Mary-Kate shouted into the receiver. "where the hell are you?"  
  
"At a party" Nad answered, knowing what'll her sister will say next "I got the car with me, don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm not worried about the car, but, how am I supposed to get home?"  
  
"Ever heard of the word walk?"  
  
"If I could, I would have never bought a car! You should have waited for me!"  
  
"Then, ever heard of a bus?"  
  
"Nad, I do --"   
  
" Gotta go, bye!"  
  
Her sister had hung up on her. Mary-Kate sighed. There was no point in talking to her sister. As she was about to leave the school grounds, Joe Hardy approached her.   
  
"I can't help but to over hear your conversation and that you're new." Joe admitted.  
  
"But you could," MK was frustrated.  
  
"Do you need a lift home?"  
  
"I don't need nobody's help" MK was stubborn.  
  
Of all people that asked her for a ride, it had to be a Hardy. MK knew of course about Joe and Frank's genius minds and all. It was hard not to notice. Three quarters of the female population in the school are all swooning over them, hoping they would break up with their steady to go steady with them instead. MK wanted to make a low profile, as usual. But it seems like it's not going to happen. She stared at Joe.  
  
"Hey, Joe! Hurry up! I don't have all day, you know," Frank was getting impatient. His brother is always late. Today, however, he is really, really, late.  
  
"Come on, " Joe grabbed MK's hand and ran all the way to the entrance, leaving MK with no choice but to follow.  
  
They finally reach where Frank was. MK panted, she was never an athlete.  
  
"Mary-Kate DeMontres? " Collie cried.  
  
" You know her? " Joe asked, innocently enough.  
  
" Hi! " MK greeted the older hardy and his girlfriend.  
  
"MK, you were not supposed to start school until next week, " Callie mused.  
  
" Well, yeah, but I don't want to be far behind." MK replied.  
  
" Hey! You girls are completely ignoring us! " Joe cried.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that MK is my second cousin and I've never seen her since 13 years ago, " Callie explained. " Her parents migrated to Singapore when her dad got promoted." Callie continued.  
  
[A/N -- I don't really know if Callie has any relatives at all, but, let's just say she does, OK? ]  
  
" Frank Hardy, " Frank introduced himself.  
  
" You know, you don't have to introduce yourself, practically, everyone knows the Hardys, " MK replied. She couldn't help but notice that almost every other student is looking at them. She pointed to Joe, "Your brother here decided to give me a lift home, is that possible?" Mk asked.  
  
"What happened to your car?" Callie asked.  
  
"Nad, my sister, took it and never even bothered to tell me about it before school ends." MK sulked.  
  
" Ah, don't cry, we'll give you a lift, " Joe 'teased' MK.  
  
Frank gave Joe a I-don't-even-agree look. Joe shrugged.  
  
"Let's go then, " Joe led the way to the van.  
  
Callie and MK talked about what they had done all those years they were apart. Frank took the driver's seat and started up the engine. Joe and the girls hopped into the back seat.  
  
[A/N -- If there IS a back seat.....]  
  
"Hey, Callie, how come you never tell me about your cousin?" Frank asked.  
  
Callie shrugged, " You never asked..." Callie replied.  
  
"Where DO you live, MK?" Joe asked.  
  
" Somewhere down- " MK was interrupted by Frank, who had suddenly lost control of the van. He swerved recklessly to avoid other cars.  
  
"Frank!" Joe cried. " What happened?!"  
  
" I don't know, why don't you tell me, then maybe we'll all know! " Frank replied, trying to stabilize the van. "Hang on!"  
  
The van swerved again, almost hitting a couple of pedestrians. Frank managed to avoid all obstacles. A light blue convertible was in their way. Frank swerved to the right, trying to stop the van, but the brakes seems to be faulty. He turned and smashed into a big oak tree. The impact was so great that the tree was almost cut into two.  
  
[A/N -- I don't know if oak grows in bayport ......]  
  
All Joe could remember is the van hitting the giant tree and Frank's head was bleeding profusely. He doesn't know if the girls are OK. Then he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of the first chapter of my first fanfic. Actually, I wanted to make a Flame of Recca fanfic. I had written all of them down, but I'm too lazy to type... Ha...Ha...Ha... I'm evil, I know.  
  
Please review, thank you. If you need enquiries, feel free to email me at puteri0811sm@yahoo.com.sg  
  
Thank you!! 


	2. Chapter Two The Freak Accident

Disclaimer: I totally don't own the Hardy Boys thingy, but I do own this fanfic. And of course the additional characters. (DUH!) Just read on .......  
  
This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, so, sorry in advance.  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Two  
  
THE FREAK ACCIDENT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank's POV  
  
I couldn't feel anything... What the... the crash... I do hope the tree and the animals living in it are OK.... Blood.. all over the place... headache...  
  
Joe.. Callie..... MK... I wonder if they are alright? I hope they are.. I wouldn't know what to say to their parents.. or maybe my own parents...  
  
Everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe's POV  
  
Oh, my head...... the brakes... they failed? How can that be? I've just fixed it last week..... It can't possibly fail again, can it? Boy, I hope everyone's OK....  
  
Everything went black to him, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Callie's POV  
  
What was Frank thinking? Driving like that? He could have killed us all!!! He won't do it on purpose, would he? After all, I AM his girlfriend, he wouldn't want to kill me, nor his brother, and especially himself.  
  
This must be sabotage! I stood up and banged my head on something. It hurts. Hey! Where did that smoke come from? Is the van on fire? Help!  
  
Blackness surrounds me.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MK's POV  
  
Not again.. They must have followed me here. Damn. Why can't they leave me alone? I shouldn't have accepted the Hardy's offer to give me a lift home. Guys, I'm sorry.  
  
Why is it so suddenly hot in here? What's that bright yellow thing? Gee, is that smoke? Oh no! The van is on fire! Do the Hardys have a fire extinguisher in here? Here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MK managed to put out the fire. Luckily, it wasn't that much of a fire. She looked at the faces of the innocent people who were hurt. Frank's head was bleeding, Joe had a couple of bruises on face, and Callie, she doesn't look hurt at all. MK sighed.  
  
" Callie, Frank, Joe, I'm truly sorry. Forgive me. " MK whispered and left the van in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank's POV  
  
My aching head! Hey! Where the hell am I? I looked around. A hospital room, this has to be where I am right mow. but, what happened to Joe? and Callie? and her cousin? AAAAAAA ..... I shouldn't have thought too much, my head is still spinning. The room door opened. Mum came in.  
  
" Hi, mum. " I greeted her.  
  
" Frank, how are you feeling? " she asked.  
  
"My head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine" I replied. " Where's Joe and Callie and her cousin, mum?" I asked. I just have to know.  
  
" Joe's fine, your dad is with him now. Callie has her parents for company." mum replied.  
  
" But what about Callie's cousin? " I asked again.  
  
"There's only three people in the van. You, Joe and Callie." she answered. "Other than you three, there's nobody else on that van." mum replied with a worried voice.  
  
But how can that be? I'm sure we took Callie's cousin with us, did we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe's POV  
  
I have to be in the hospital room, where else can I be? I opened my eyes. See, I'm right. Ha! what did you expect, Joe Hardy? A cosy 5-star hotel? I wonder if the others are OK?  
  
The door creaked wide open. I sat up. A man came in, I can't see his face. Wait a minute, is that dad?  
  
"Joe, you're awake?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Dad?" I wanted to make sure it really is dad. My mind had been playing tricks on me.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Joe," the man answered, sitting down on the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Dad, is there any food?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Joe!" Dad cried "You're injured and all you could think of is food?!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm really hungry. I have not eaten lunch yet," I complained.  
  
Dad shook his head. "What really happened, Joe?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Dad, Frank was driving as he usually does, and out of sudden, the brakes failed, I think, and the van went berserk. Frank managed to avoid a blue convertible, but we hit the tree instead," I explained.  
  
"A blue convertible?" Dad said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why, any criminal on the loose with a blue convertible?" I joked.  
  
"This isn't the time to play jokes, Joe." Dad replied with a stern voice. He looked worried.  
  
"Sorry." I apologized. "You got any food, Dad?"  
  
"Here" Dad took out a chocolate bar and gave it to me.  
  
"It must be connected" Dad muttered.  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked. He looks so worried! "What's connected?"  
  
"See you later, Joe. Send my regards to your brother and Callie, if you meet her." Dad hurried out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe went to his brother's room so that they both can have dinner together. Frank And Joe both had no idea what happen to Callie. All they know is that she's in stable condition. Frank wanted to voice out his thoughts about MK being in the van with them to Joe, but was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs Shaw. The couple came in, Mrs. Shaw was crying.  
  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Shaw" Frank greeted.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Joe asked.  
  
"It's Callie.." Mrs. Shaw can't finish her sentence.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Frank was hoping it wasn't something bad.  
  
"She can't remember me.." Mrs. Shaw was really having difficulty talking.  
  
"Callie has amnesia" Mr. Shaw said calmly.  
  
"AMNESIA????!!!!!"  
  
_________________________________  
  
The end of the second chapter of my first fanfic. I don't know if this chapter is too long or too short.... but anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I've been too busy with my tests and everything. I won't be able to update til my exams are over. Bear with it.  
  
Please review, thank you. If you need enquiries, feel free to email me at puteri0811sm@yahoo.com.sg  
  
Thank you!! 


	3. Chapter Three Callie Has Amnesia !

Disclaimer: I totally don't own the Hardy Boys thingy, but I do own this fanfic. And of course the additional characters. (DUH!) Just read on .......  
  
This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Three  
  
CALLIE HAS AMNESIA ??!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank's POV  
  
I can't believe it! Callie.. amnesia..? but that's impossible??? Frank Hardy, everything is possible, you've got to remember that... But she has to remember that she's my girlfriend, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe's POV  
  
Cool. Amnesia. Callie. Cool. My brother's girlfriend got amnesia, how cool is that? um, maybe it's not cool at all. Frank must be totally freaked out. I wonder what Frank is thinking about?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Frank and Joe skipped school, they were advised by their doctors to rest at home since they are not warded. But Frank wanted to see Callie so much, Joe had to accompany his elder brother to the hospital.  
  
The doctors hope that Frank and Joe and maybe some of their other friends could help Callie get her memory back. The doctor also said that Callie has selective amnesia, which means Callie can remember bits of pieces of her life. Frank doesn't know if it's good or bad, but he's about to find out....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Callie had to stay at the hospital for further tests and x-rays of her head, to make sure that there is no blood clots and something. Frank visited Callie first, while Joe searched for a parking space.  
  
"Hi, Callie!" Frank greeted, trying his best to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hi, um, do I know you?" Callie asked.  
  
"It's me, Frank Hardy, I'm your - " Frank explained.  
  
"Hardy. That sounds familiar"  
  
There was a knock on the door. Joe poked his head in.  
  
"Um, am I interrupting anything?" Joe asked innocently.  
  
"Joe Hardy??!!" Callie cried.  
  
"HUH?" Joe was surprised that Callie remembered him, 'whatever happen to her I'll-kill-Joe Hardy stuff?'  
  
"Come in, Joe!" Callie invited him in, "so that's where I've heard the name Hardy before"  
  
"You mean you don't remember Frank??" Joe was totally surprised that Callie remembered him, but not Frank, her own boyfriend. Joe looked at his brother, who shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me, " Frank excused himself and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Frank, wait!" Joe called for his brother, but Frank wouldn't turn back, he just ran on and on, out of the wards, out of hospital and who knows where he went. Joe faced Callie.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Callie asked.  
  
"He's just upset, that's all, don't worry" Joe replied, sighing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank ran, all the way to the Bayport beach. He doesn't know how he got there, but he just got there. He stared at the sea, waves slapping the white sand.  
  
Reality is so cruel, why must it be Callie who has amnesia? How can she remember Joe, but not me? Who the hell is Mary-Kate DeMontres? Since Callie has amnesia, she can't remember a thing, and it bugs me. Who is this MK girl?  
  
A thousand questions flooded Frank's brain. The sun shone brightly as though it wanted to burn Frank.  
  
'Maybe if I can find MK DeMontres, I can find some answers. So, MK would have to be in school right now, it is, after all, a school day.'  
  
Frank took a cab to get to Bayport High. He arrived just in time for lunch. He paid the cab fare and ran to the school hall. He scanned the hall and easily spotted Chet.  
  
"Hey, Chet!" he called out for his friend.  
  
"Frank?!" Chet was surprised to see him there. Chet jogged over to Frank  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Frank ignored the question. "Do you know MK DeMontres?"  
  
"Um, yeah, she's in my class.." Chet was confused, but answered his question anyway.  
  
"Do you know where MK is?"  
  
"I just saw her heading towards the cafeteria, why? What's wrong?"  
  
Frank didn't answer the question and ran to the cafeteria to find MK. Chet thought it was weird for Frank to suddenly drop by the school just to find a girl. Especially when he already have a girlfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank found MK and dragged her to a deserted part of the school. MK had no choice but to follow Frank, it was partly her fault the accident occurred.  
  
"MK DeMontres, you were in the van with me, right?" Frank asked for confirmation.  
  
MK nodded. "I'm sorry about Callie, I'll pay for her medical bills and compensate everything" MK said.  
  
"I don't need your money," Frank sighed, "Just tell me what happened, that will do"  
  
"OOkkaayyy... but I - " MK was interrupted by the school bell.  
  
"Let's go some place else," MK suggested once the bell stopped ringing.  
  
"You skipping school?"  
  
"Why not?" MK grinned.  
  
***************************  
  
The end of the third chapter of my first fanfic. I don't know if this chapter is too long or too short.... but anyway, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
The next chapter will be when MK revealed everything, so wait for it. Please review, thank you. 


	4. Chapter Four Secrets Unveiled

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Four  
  
SECRETS UNVEILED  
  
***************************  
  
Fenton Hardy walked into Chief Collig's office. The Chief looked grim.  
  
"So it happened again" Fenton spoke, "and this time, it's my sons"  
  
"I know, " the Chief replied, "it's the same as the one in Australia and the one in China, New York and... "  
  
"It's also the same light blue convertible, although it's license plate is of a different number." Fenton cut him, he knew the details and does not need to be reminded.  
  
"It's the same make and model"  
  
"If Leo is really behind all this, "  
  
"Then, it's you they're after, and they're going for your sons"  
  
"But what if there was something in the van that they're after? or someone?"  
  
"Who? Callie Shaw?"  
  
"Or maybe there was someone else in the van at the time of accident"  
  
"You talking about Mary-Kate DeMontres?"  
  
"Yeah, she was the one Leo was after,"  
  
"But she had her own car"  
  
Fenton shook his head, "I saw Nad, driving the car, with her friends, going to a party"  
  
"She left her sister alone?!"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that MK took a ride with my sons, since Nad took the car"  
  
"It might be possible"  
  
"If that is true, then my sons are in danger"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My dad, Michael DeMontres worked with the CIA. He helped to track down a criminal, code name Leo. He was wanted by the CIA, Interpol, FBI, the Network, the Assassins and every single crime-busting and terrorist organization. My dad helped tracked him down. He was supposed to stand for trial, but somehow he escaped. Nobody knew how or when he escaped, he just disappeared. He just disappeared " MK paused. "Leo swore that he would destroy the whole DeMontres family and whoever tried to track him down. A year after that, my little brother died in an accident, the same way we almost did the other day"  
  
"The same way we almost did the other day?" Frank was confused.  
  
"The blue convertible, remember?" Frank nodded, and MK continued, " the blue convertible hit my brother while he was crossing at a junction. It was deliberate. The car stopped for the red light, but when my brother was walking right in front of the convertible, the car moved and ran over him." MK was trying hard to keep herself from crying.  
  
" I'm sorry"  
  
"I felt so helpless, being there, unable to help. Nobody knew the agony I felt, wanting to help my bro but couldn't." MK stopped crying and continued with her story, "The CIA told my dad that we had to move, to another country, to avoid being tracked down by Leo. So we moved from Bayport to Texas, from Brazil to New York, from Hawaii to London, from China to Australia. We've been everywhere! Still, Leo is able to find us. Finally, we moved back to where we started, Bayport. The CIA thought that Leo wouldn't be able to find us, but the accident the day before proved them wrong.  
  
"Leo likes convertibles and his favourite colour is blue. He was always dressed in blue. every 'accident' he planned has to be either the blue convertibles or the blue everything like the blue building beside the 'accident', that kind of stuff."  
  
"You really think that was Leo who damaged the van's brake?"  
  
"Blue" MK replied, "the evidence is all there"  
  
"Hey, come to think of it, my dad is working on a case that has to do with pretty much 'blue' stuff, too" Frank recalled the conversation Joe had with his dad.  
  
"Your dad is on the case?"  
  
"I guess," frank wasn't too sure, "he won't tell me anything"  
  
"Has the CIA gone nuts??!!" MK cried "So far, all of the people who had tried to capture Leo died, none of them survived. Your dad is in danger! Leo might be planning how to kill your dad this very minute!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And, Leo always finish the whole family off, too!" MK said hurriedly " Your family members are in big trouble!"  
  
"Mom and Aunt Gertude are probably making dinner or something right now"  
  
"And your dad?"  
  
"Out, I guess, he rarely come home for dinner this past few days"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Police station"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a feeling that Chief Collig knows something about this"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I demand to see Chief Collig!" MK cried.  
  
Frank and MK were in the police station. They were denied entry by the officer at the desk. They had asked politely to see the Chief, but were told that the Chief is busy.  
  
"Madam, if you continue to disrupt order, I'll have to ask you to get out of here immediately." the officer answered calmly.  
  
Just at that moment, Con Riley came out, wondering what ths fuss was about.  
  
"Frank?" he asked, recognizing him, "what are you doing here?"  
  
MK looked at Frank. "Con, this is my friend, Mary-Kate DeMontres" Frank introduced them to each other. They shook hands and Riley invited them into his office.  
  
"Want some coffee?" he asked pouring coffee for himself.  
  
"No thanks" Frank and MK answered simultaneously.  
  
"To each their own" Riley sipped his coffee, "I heard about the accident"  
  
"It wasn't an accident" MK retorted.  
  
"Cool it!" Riley replied.  
  
"Leo is in town and we need to see Chief Collig" MK replied.  
  
"LEO??" Riley almost spit out his coffee. "That's classified information!"  
  
"I know" MK was getting impatient "That's the whole damn point!"  
  
"DeMontres, huh?" Riley couldn't believe it, a DeMontres in his office, shaking his head, "you got proof?"  
  
MK sighed, "Why should I lie?"  
  
Frank knew that if a police officer asked for some sort of ID, he had to obey, but MK is reluctant to give her ID to Riley. Frank sighed as the war of words continued.  
  
"How would I know you're really who you said you were?" Riley challenged.  
  
"Tell the so called Chief that Mary-Kate DeMontres will never set foot in this foul place ever again!" MK cried and stomped out of the office.  
  
Frank gave an apologetic smile and followed MK out of the police station.  
  
"This place shouldn't be called a police station, not anymore" MK muttered, she had too many encounters with the police since she began moving in out of countries.  
  
"What do we do next?" Frank asked. "The trip to the police station is a total dead end"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we"  
  
"We could start by finding out what you dad has found out about Leo"  
  
"Fat chance" Frank knew his dad won't talk about his case unless he wants to. If he won't tell Frank, why would he want to tell MK, a total stranger to him?  
  
"Worth a try" MK shrugged, "or maybe we could do some hacking"  
  
silence  
  
"Where's Joe anyway?" MK asked  
  
silence  
  
"How's Callie?"  
  
silence  
  
"Frank?"  
  
silence  
  
"Let's take a cab to my house, we can use my computer to try and hack my dad's file" Frank suggested, changing the subject. Frank is still unable to accept the fact that Callie can't remember her own boyfriend and yet, she remembered Joe.  
  
"Unless your dad's home, we have to ask him first" MK decided to be polite, " If your dad refuse, then we hack, OK?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
***********************  
  
Sorry for the late update, it's just that I was having my exams, three weeks ago, that's why the third chapter was soo late, sorry. And because of the exams, my room had been very messy, and I had a tough time cleaning up. [OK, so it was partly my fault my room was really messy, but my sister won't help cleaning it up..]  
  
I'll try to update sooner, providing my brother will let me on the computer. He hogs the computer all the time.  
  
Please review, thank you. 


	5. Chapter Five Broken Apart

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Five  
  
BROKEN APART  
  
_____________________________  
  
"MOM! I'm home!" Frank cried as he opened the door.  
  
"Frank?" came his mother's voice from the kitchen, not bothering to come out to the living room. She sounded worried.  
  
"Yes, it is me," Frank replied, "Is dad home, mom?"  
  
"He says he'll come home for dinner,"  
  
"Tell me when he comes will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Frank,"  
  
"Um, mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet,"  
  
Laura Hardy came out of the kitchen, "Who is it, Frank?"  
  
"Mary-Kate DeMontres," MK introduced herself, shaking hands with Mrs. Hardy, "a pleasure to meet you, ma'am,"  
  
"Hi, wanna join us for dinner?" Mrs. Hardy asked.  
  
"Why not?" MK asked, "I've been wanting to meet Fenton Hardy for so long,"  
  
"Why are you eager to see him?" Mrs. Hardy wanted to know.  
  
"Something that concerns his work that I don't think he wants you to be involved in, Mrs. Hardy," MK answered.  
  
"Let's go and get started," Frank went up the stairs, followed by MK.  
  
"Get started on what, Frank?" Mrs. Hardy asked.  
  
"Some school stuff," Frank lied, running the rest of the steps, not wanting to answer any other questions from his mom.  
  
Frank and MK were in Frank's room. Frank had booted up his computer. MK took over the computer from there. She went to the Internet and hacked into the CIA's files which was based on the Net, then she worked her way into other files which aren't Internet-based. Once in, she accessed Leo's files.  
  
"Interesting," Frank mused, "you hacked into the CIA system and got hold of Leo's files. All that in less than fifteen minutes, how did you that?"  
  
"Lets just say, I've been doing this ever since forever" MK grinned.  
  
Frank read the files and looked at some of the few pictures of Leo that were shown. Leo was a genius, he had always planned ahead, ready for surprises. He had even managed to blow the covers of the undercover agents that were sent to uncover Leo's schemes. Even though he's wanted by everyone and anyone, he still managed to skip countries and evade the authorities. This interests Frank.  
  
"Frank! Dinner's ready!" Joe said, coming into the room.  
  
"Hi, Joe," MK greeted.  
  
"What brings you here?" Joe asked, heading towards the computer, curious, he began reading, "this is the CIA - "  
  
"We know." Frank snapped.  
  
"What-, How did you - " Joe was lost for words.  
  
"Low security, hacked by an expert." Frank grinned at MK.  
  
"The last time I tried, my computer was hit by a virus" Joe said, still shocked by the fact that his brother can get into CIA files.  
  
"Lets get dinner," Frank went down and MK followed, Joe came down several minutes later.  
  
"Where's dad, mom?" Frank asked  
  
"He'll be here soon," she replied, sitting down. As if on cue, the door opened and Fenton Hardy came in.  
  
"How's my family doing?" he asked, unaware of a visitor.  
  
"Fine," Frank answered.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, sir," MK greeted. Fenton looked up and saw MK.  
  
"M...MK D...DeMontres?" he muttered, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad!" Frank cried, "that's no way to treat a guest!"  
  
Fenton overcame his shock and looked at Frank, then to MK, "I guess you really did befriend MK then, huh, Frank?"  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
"All I wanted to know was why were you on my case, Mr. Hardy" MK said, "Leo killed every single undercover agents he came across and every single detective and police officer who comes looking for him,"  
  
"I know that," Fenton said  
  
"You ought to back off,"  
  
"No, I'm too involved in this,"  
  
"Leo gave each person a couple of months to back off, then you're history,"  
  
"I don't care." said Fenton, his tone final.  
  
"Don't say that, honey," Laura was shocked by this news about her husband going after a serial killer and his life is going to end soon if he doesn't back off.  
  
"Laura, honey, I'll be fine" Fenton tried to calm his wife  
  
"That's what you always say!" she cried, fed up, "You go all over the world chasing criminals without fear, leaving me alone in this house, worrying for your safety and wondering if today is the last day I'll ever see you again!"  
  
"Laura, - " Fenton did not have a chance to finish his sentence. His wife had went up to their bedroom and locked herself in.  
  
Fenton sat on the sofa, "I won't back off,"  
  
"You have to" MK said, "Everyone will have to back off on a case one day, everyone has their own ups and downs," MK shrugged  
  
"You don't understand," Fenton protested, "you think you can stop me? Not a chance!"  
  
"Mr. Fenton Hardy, you - "  
  
"The last time I backed off, my friend was killed!" Fenton shouted, "I tried to save him, but it was too late! I can't do anything! I just watched him die --- "  
  
"I know what happened, but if you don't back off this time, it'll be your death, not a friend's death." and with that, MK left the Hardy household.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank finished his food and washed his plate, yawning. His parents had a heated argument that lasted till after midnight. Frank can't sleep, so he read the forbidden files of the CIA until the house quieted down. He had heard the front door slam, but didn't bother much about it. His parents had never argued for a long time, in fact, Frank couldn't even remember when was the last time they'd had a fight. Frank sighed.  
  
"Morning, Frank" Joe had just came into the kitchen, in search for food, "Frank?"  
  
"What?" Frank looked back at his brother, knowing he too, didn't sleep well last night.  
  
"Do you think mom and dad, you know, really are separated, I mean, the way they were shouting each other's head off - " Joe drank the orange juice he had poured into his glass.  
  
Frank shrugged, "I don't know"  
  
"Are you avoiding me for some reason?" Joe asked, noticing that Frank had hardly talked to him these past few days.  
  
Frank remained silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's Callie, isn't it?" Joe asked, "she remembered me but not you, you're just - "  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, little brother"  
  
"You really are jealous"  
  
"I'd rather Callie die than not remembering me"  
  
"Don't say that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When Iola died, - "  
  
"This has nothing to do with Iola" Frank snapped and went out of the kitchen.  
  
"Morning" Fenton greeted his two sons  
  
"Morning" Joe replied, Frank just nodded without a word.  
  
Frank got a strange 'desire' to get out of the house, but was stopped by his father.  
  
"I need to talk to you boys" he started, "As you've noticed, your mom and I had a big fight yesterday night."  
  
"What really happened, Dad?" Joe asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Your mom said she can't take it anymore, she wanted to file for a divorce - "  
  
"Divorce??!!" both Frank and Joe exclaimed.  
  
"I know this sounds bad, but, I've tried to talk her out of it, but she left, and I don't know where she is right now,"  
  
"What about your case, Dad?" Joe asked  
  
"I don't want to back out, but my family matters most to me, I can't leave. Your mom wants to file for divorce but I don't want to be separated from my wife"  
  
"We understand, dad," Joe said.  
  
"Dad, if Leo is really after you, wouldn't he go after mom to get to you?" Frank asked.  
  
"Trust Frank to make things worse" Joe muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Frank cried, "I'm only pointing out that mom may be in danger, that's all. If you got anything against it, then, fine! I'm outta here!" Frank got his jacket and stormed out of the house.  
  
"What's eating him?" Fenton asked  
  
Joe explained about Callie having amnesia and can't remember Frank. Fenton sighed, his family is breaking apart, all because of a criminal.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MK drank the last of her hot chocolate as she sat on the sofa. That was when she noticed something that she hadn't seen before. There was a piece of paper under her front door. It was clear that someone had pushed it in from outside. MK sighed, expecting it to be an advertisement of some sort. She picked the folded piece of paper. She began to read,  
  
seven people died. three police officers. two undercover agents. one detective. don't worry. it's not your dear friend Hardy. the last person. your mother. Mrs. DeMontres. success. i managed to kill her! what do you think of that?  
  
LEO  
  
MK gasped. Leo had murdered her mother! Tears welled up in MK's eyes. The phone rang. MK ran to the phone and picked up the receiver, crushing the paper.  
  
"Hello?" came a familiar voice  
  
"Dad?" MK wiped her tears.  
  
"Your mother died, MK"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Leo sent you a note?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"He really wants us to suffer"  
  
"He killed seven, including mom"  
  
"Is there a blue card? With a picture of a lion that represents the zodiac sign, Leo -"  
  
"I think so, hold on," MK looked over at the door, sure enough, there was a blue card, "yes, there is"  
  
MK and her dad exchanged goodbyes and MK picked up the card. On one side, there was a picture of a lion, on the other side, there were the stars, which represent the zodiac sign, Leo. That was exactly how he got his code name.  
  
LEO  
  
_________________________________  
  
Not much to say... so,  
  
Please review, thank you. 


	6. Chapter Six The Network

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Network  
  
____________________________  
  
Leo snickered, watching MK crying over her mother's death. He laughed silently, watching her suffering, like that, it was what he called 'fun'. Taking one last look at MK through the window, he drove away, with a smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Frank, Callie's going to be discharged today" Joe said  
  
"So?" Frank snapped  
  
"Aren't you going to see her home or something?" Joe asked  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
"Never mind" Joe wanted to be on good terms with Frank, but all Frank does is snap at him or ignore him altogether.  
  
Joe sighed, ' What ever happened to our family??!! Dad had gone searching for Mom, hoping he could persuade her to come back home while a criminal is trying to assassinate him. Callie had amnesia due to the accident. Callie can only remember me, Joe Hardy, but not her boyfriend, my brother, Frank Hardy. This makes Frank jealous and he stopped talking to me. Frank is not on good terms with me and Mom is not on good terms with Dad. My family really IS breaking apart! '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LEO spread the map out on the table. He turned to his right hand man and nodded.  
  
"That's the place," Leo pointed to a small building on the map that was circled in blue ink. "What's the situation?"  
  
"Havoc" his right hand man answered, "they're breaking apart, and it's worse than we expected, sir"  
  
"The Shaw Girl wasn't supposed to get amnesia, but all for the better"  
  
"I couldn't agree more, sir"  
  
"Follow Plan A for the time being"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Tighten security"  
  
"Why, sir?"  
  
"Don't question my authority"  
  
"Sorry, sir"  
  
"The Shaw Girl, she'll be discharged from the hospital today, yes?"  
  
"That's right, sir"  
  
"Execute Operation GTH on The Shaw Girl"  
  
"Operation GTH? sir?"  
  
"Operation Go To Hell, yes"  
  
"Now, sir?"  
  
"Nope, in a few days time, I'll inform you when the time comes"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"No, sir"  
  
"Good, carry on the good job"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang and MK picked it up.  
  
"DeMontres residence"  
  
"MK?"  
  
"Gray Man?"  
  
"Yes, it's me"  
  
"Leo strikes again"  
  
"It must be hard on you, being so far away when your mom died"  
  
"Thanks, but I don't need your sympathy"  
  
"The whole of Network feels sorry for you"  
  
"Thanks, but I don't need your sympathy"  
  
"What's up?" the Gray Man changed the subject  
  
"My blood pressure"  
  
"Where did you find the energy to make jokes?"  
  
"My Mom died and the Network can do nothing, neither can the CIA nor Interpol nor the FBI! How do you think I feel??!!"  
  
"I can explain what had happened, MK"  
  
"Explanations are excuses,"  
  
"I just want an update, MK"  
  
"What do you want an update from me for? Doesn't THE NETWORK has enough sources already? Why are you calling me anyway? Checking up on me?"  
  
"Busted" another voice came from the receiver  
  
"Hey! Get off the phone!" Gray Man cried  
  
"Is that Joker?" MK asked  
  
"Yeah, it's Joker, baby" Joker answered  
  
"Long time no see, or, in this case, hear" MK greeted, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Bayport, Planet Earth, Milky Way, baby" Joker answered  
  
"You two are ignoring me!" Gray Man complained  
  
"Do you want to have lunch with me, baby?" Joker asked  
  
"Sure, why not?" MK agreed.  
  
"What about me?" Gray Man asked  
  
"Do your work" MK snapped  
  
"I'll meet you at 1300 hours, baby" Joker set up the time  
  
"I don't tolerate tardiness" MK warned  
  
"No problem, see you, baby"  
  
"See you" MK heard the extension cut off and hung up the phone  
  
"MK?" Gray hoped MK hadn't hung up, but he doesn't get a reply, "Damn those two kids!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank's P.O.V  
  
What was that did MK said about Leo?  
  
"He was wanted by the CIA, Interpol, FBI, the Network, the Assassins - "  
  
That's it!  
  
The Network is after Leo! But why would the Assassins want him for?  
  
Maybe I should try calling the Gray Man. I managed to get through to the Gray Man.  
  
"Gray, this is Frank Hardy" I started  
  
"What's going on, Frank?" Gray asked  
  
"You know what's wrong" I replied, "you know very damn well what's going on"  
  
"OK, so I DO know, so what is it that you want?"  
  
"Tell me about this Leo guy"  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Yes, and don't even try telling me you know nothing of him"  
  
"OK, so I DO know,"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"That, I don't know"  
  
"You should have at the very least know something"  
  
"He's dangerous, and will do anything and everything to get what he wanted" Gray said, "it was foolish of the CIA to let your father on the case"  
  
"Foolish? More like the mistake of the century!"  
  
"Look, Frank, don't go looking for Leo, please?"  
  
"No amount of begging will stop me from doing what I want to do"  
  
"I'm not begging!"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"The both of you are just like kids" another voice said  
  
"Who's that?" I asked  
  
"Joker! Stop eavesdropping, will ya?!" Gray cried  
  
"Man, you're cramming my style," Joker complained  
  
"I thought you're on a date with that demon girl" Gray said  
  
"Hey! Don't call her that!" Joker warned, "she's nice, you know"  
  
"Who is 'that demon girl'?" I asked  
  
"None of your business" Joker said  
  
"You're going to be late, Joker" Gray looked at his watch  
  
"I'll go now" Joker went  
  
"Tell me, who's that demon girl" I insisted  
  
"I'm sure you know MK DeMontres?"  
  
"What does she have to do - " that was when I realised something  
  
"Frank? you OK?"  
  
"The Network knows about MK?"  
  
"OOPPSS"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't tolerate tardiness, hah!" Joker muttered under his breath  
  
"Sorry, Joker, I can't find my harmonica, that's all" MK had been late and apologised  
  
"Get in and start playing already"  
  
"OK" MK obliged, Joker was like her big brother, caring about his little sister  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I found this interesting place" Joker listened to MK playing her harmonica, she has the gift, but she plays only when she is down, Joker can't understand her.  
  
_________________  
  
AHA! I've been reading Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix. I think it's too fast paced, but it's interesting. My fav chapter will be Snape's Worst Memory. I just like that part...  
  
Please review, thanks 


	7. Chapter Seven The Secret Agent

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Secret Agent ____________________________  
  
Frank didn't know what's the connection between the Network and MK, Gray wouldn't tell, not after letting out the fact that MK has something to do with the Network. MK herself has said that the Network is after Leo. 'I'll talk to MK,' Frank vowed.  
  
"Frank?" Joe said.  
  
"Yes?" Frank had begun to miss his brother.  
  
"Can you hand over the jug?" Joe asked.  
  
Frank looked down to his hand, he didn't realise he was holding the jug and gave it to his brother.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"How's Callie?" Frank asked.  
  
"I saw her with her parents and left,"  
  
"You didn't talk to her?"  
  
"Nah,"  
  
"I'm beginning to miss you," Frank admitted.  
  
"Me too," Joe confessed.  
  
Frank grinned, "I was an idiot, I'm sorry,"  
  
Joe grinned and hugged his brother, glad that they are on talking terms. Frank told Joe all about Leo and MK and the Network. He also told her about his plan to talk to MK.  
  
[ OK, so, it's a bit lame on the part when Frank and Joe reconcile, but, I can't think of anything else, what with my homework and tests and projects.... I hope you people understand. The point is, Joe and Frank are on good terms, that's all you need to know...]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Latest report, Leo,"  
  
Leo turned, it was his best friend, "What is it, Duncan?"  
  
"Laura Hardy is staying at a friend's house, green area," he replied, pointing at the green section on the map.  
  
"Easy target,"  
  
"There's a simple alarm, nothing complicated,"  
  
"How about Operation B&E, Duncan? What do you think?"  
  
"Operation B&E II,"  
  
"Two? Alright, but make it fast,"  
  
"It'll just scare her,"  
  
"And she might want to go back to her husband,"  
  
Duncan shook his head, "It's Viv's house she's staying at, Viv would probably want company after that attack,"  
  
"Vivian?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"She's on our side, well, make sure she makes Laura stay,"  
  
"OK."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joker, that was great!" MK commented about the place.  
  
"I know," Joker replied, starting up the car.  
  
"Uh-oh,"  
  
"What?" Joker asked.  
  
"That's him,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Duncan,"  
  
"Where?"  
  
MK ran towards Duncan, "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Duncan turned. He then turned and ran down an alley. MK followed him, wanting to get some awnsers. Joker trailed after MK, not wanting her to get hurt, in which he'll have to protect her, because MK usually ended up brusied or hurt after a chase.  
  
"MK!" Joker cried. "Wait up!"  
  
"Can't!" MK yelled back. "Try to keep up, old man!"  
  
"Wha- Don't call me that!" Joker shouted, still running after MK, who was running after Duncan. Who Duncan was, he didn't know. What he knew, though, that MK clearly knew him.  
  
MK turned a corner, Joker can't see where she or Duncan is, which is frustrating him. He scanned the area hoping to get a glimpse of MK or Duncan, but could see neither of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where IS this place?' MK had followed Duncan into a dark alley and soon realised it was a mistake, the alley was dark as night and she can't even see her hands in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her, pulling her into a dark room. She didn't scream, instead, she looked around the place. Lights flooded the room and MK had to close her eyes. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. Duncan was holding MK back to the wall.  
  
"Good job, Duncan," a voice came.  
  
"Piece of cake, after all, I was the one who killed her little bro, ain't that right, MK?" Duncan grinned, pleased with himself for a job well done.  
  
"What do you want, Leo?" MK asked the person who was approaching them.  
  
"You recognised me just by my voice!" Leo said gleefully.  
  
"It's not hard to do that," MK retorted.  
  
Leo turned to MK, "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"What? I don't get you," MK was suprised.  
  
"Tell me, who is Nadine DeMontres really?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nad? She's my sister," MK answered simply.  
  
"Bring her in," Leo said into his ear piece, "all right, sir," a voice replied.  
  
The door opened and two of Leo's men were dragging Nad behind them, tied and gagged. MK gasped, "What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"Tell me, MK," Leo ignored MK's question, "Who is Nad?"  
  
MK shut her eyes, knowing she has to answer the question, or Leo will get really nasty, "A secret agent for the FBI,"  
  
"Good girl," Duncan muttered.  
  
"Shut up, dump can," MK winced, Duncan was pinning her to the wall and adding more pressure.  
  
Duncan bit his lips, "Don't call me that!" Duncan slapped MK on her right cheek, Leo chuckled.  
  
"You have to watch your mouth, MK" Leo said, turning to Nad, who was left at the corner of the room, "leave" Leo told his men, and they obeyed, "you too, Duncan,"  
  
Duncan let go of MK, but kept his eyes on her, "Shall I proceed to Operation B&E?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and also Operation GTH, complete them by tonight," Leo answered.  
  
"No prob," Duncan left the room, leaving MK, Nad and Leo alone.  
  
"Nadine DeMontres, or shall I say, Nadira, is a secret agent, spying for the FBI," Leo said, smiling, satisfied that MK had finally give in.  
  
"So?" MK looked around the room, trying to find a way to escape.  
  
Leo's smile turned to a frown, "Joker is a Network agent, why were you doing with him?"  
  
"Is it wrong to have lunch with him?"  
  
"I get it! He's your boyfriend!" Leo cried  
  
"He's not!"  
  
"He's too!"  
  
"He's not!"  
  
"He's too!"  
  
"He's not!"  
  
The door burst opened and Joker came in, holding a gun. Leo sneered, MK looked at Joker, who shouted, "FREEZE!" and pointed the gun at Leo's head.  
  
"I'm going to let you go this time, but you'll see me again, I promise you that," Leo said, holding something in his hand, he threw whatever it is in his hand to the ground, and it exploded.  
  
Smoke blinded MK and Joker can't see where Leo had gone. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and they could see clearly again. Apparently, Leo had gone, which was not surprising, but what was surprising was that Joker actually had a gun. A GUN.  
  
"Where did you get that gun?" MK asked  
  
Joker grinned, and fired, what came out was not a bullet, as MK expected, but water, "It's a water gun, you silly girl," Joker said jokingly, walking into the room towards Nad, who was lying on the ground.  
  
"Not funny, Joker," MK replied, untying Nad's gag, while Joker untied her hands.  
  
"Leo knows, though," Joker said  
  
" Well DUH! He's got cameras all over the place!" Nad said, once her gag was removed, the three of them went out of the room, and into 'civilisation', as Joker said.  
  
"I've got to report to my boss," Nad excused herself, "he'll be mad once I told him what had happened,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Operation B&E and Operation GTH, " Joker mused, MK had told him about her conversation with Leo and Duncan and about their plans  
  
"What do you think?" MK asked, rearranging the magazines on the coffee table, at her home, into a neat pile.  
  
"B&E means breaking & entering, but I've never heard of GTH before," Joker said, wondering whose house Leo is trying to break into,  
  
"I'll keep the door and windows locked, if that's what you're thinking about," MK said, after Joker fell silent for a long time,  
  
"Look who's here," Joker replied, looking out of the window of the living room, motioning towards two people who had came at the DeMontres' front porch,  
  
MK opened the front door even before the bell rang, which surprised the two new comers. MK recognized them as Frank and Joe Hardy.  
  
"Come in," she sighed,  
  
"Thanks," Frank said, walking in with Joe at his side  
  
"Frank, Joe, meet Joker, " MK introduced them, "Joker, you know them,"  
  
Frank and Joe shook hands with Joker. Joker excused himself and left the house, leaving the Hardys and MK alone.  
  
"Um, MK?" Frank broke the silence,  
  
"Found out something interesting, have you?" MK asked,  
  
"Nothing much, just that you're in contact with the Network, that's all," Frank said casually,  
  
"How did you - " MK was surprised  
  
"Gray slipped when I asked" Frank replied  
  
MK rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, you were talking to Gray, your contact at Network, to know more about Leo when Joker interrupted your conversation by eavesdropping, this irritates Gray and he reminded Joker about his date with me. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, you are, how do you know?" Joe asked,  
  
"Typical Joker,"  
  
"Anyway, what's with you and the Network?" Frank asked,  
  
"My dad worked for the Network before he transferred to the CIA. Supposed to be a spying on the CIA, but I don't know," MK shrugged, "he doesn't like the idea of spying that much,"  
  
"Joker was your dad's colleague?" Joe asked,  
  
"No, he only started a couple of years ago and is under Gray's supervision," MK replied, "anything else you need to know to satisfy your curiosity?"  
  
Frank and Joe exchanged glances, "Joker is NOT my boyfriend if that's what you're thinking about, " MK said,  
  
"Well, he sure looks like he is," Joe said teasingly,  
  
"I repeat, Joker is NOT my boyfriend,"  
  
"Is too,"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too,"  
  
" ~ "  
  
_________________________  
  
I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story, especially RAGNA [I hope you've read ~ OoTP~ by now......], who had been reviewing chapter by chapter. Thanks!  
  
I don't know how to end this chapter, but I think this is quite alright. Nothing much to say..... so just  
  
Review, please! 


	8. Chapter Eight Operations GTH and B&E

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Operations GTH and B&E  
____________________________  
  
"You make yourself at home, OK?" Vivian said, sipping her cup of tea,  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here, Viv, you're so kind," Laura thanked her friend,  
  
"What are friends for?" Vivian continued to drink her tea, "Just help me keep the house clean and I'll be fine,"  
  
"Yeah, thanks,"  
  
The phone rang and Vivian picked it up. Laura sighed, her relationship with her husband are on the rocks, she doesn't understand why. Why would Fenton put his case first and her second? Why does he care so much about a dangerous criminal? WHY?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fenton sat on the sofa, he had called every person he knew who was close to Laura to find out if any of them knew where Laura is, but has been unsuccessful. WHY? Why Laura, why? Why, of all the other times you choose now to run away? Why must you do this to me? Why?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duncan!" Leo cried, searching for his best friend, "where the hell are you?!"  
  
"He's in charge of Operation B&E, right?" one of Leo's man asked,  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that he has already started on it?" Leo asked,  
  
"Yep. He got a plan so that both Operation B&E and GTH would be at the exact same time," the same guy answered,  
  
"Tell him to report to me once he's back, will you?"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank knocked on the door. He had decided to take Callie out to Mr. Pizza, hoping to get some of her memory back. As the doctor had said, 'Callie would have a better chance of recovering in familiar places or people.' Frank was chancing it. The door opened, Callie was wearing a bright pink blouse and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Hi!" Frank greeted,  
  
"Hello, um - " Callie replied, she still can't remember Frank's name,  
  
"Frank, " Frank supplied his own name, 'Oookaaayyy. This is so weird'  
  
"Right, Frank. Shall we go then?" Callie asked  
  
"Well, yeah," Frank led the way to the car which MK had lent him. After his and Joe's visit to MK's house, MK had insisted to give a thorough check on the van, to make sure there was no bomb or tracking device what-so-ever and to add some stuff what-so-ever. Frank and Joe had to give in and MK told them to take her car instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ FLasHBacK~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, really!" MK said, "You don't want to be a walking time bomb, do you?"  
  
"How will we get home then?" Joe asked,  
  
"You can take my car," MK suggested  
  
"Yeah, right..." Frank drawled  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" MK asked, getting impatient,  
  
Frank looked at Joe and nodded. Joe sighed,  
  
"Fine! We'll leave the van with you, " Joe said hesitantly  
  
"Now you're talking," MK smiled,  
  
"Where's your car then?" Frank asked  
  
MK took out her mobile phone and keyed in a code.  
  
~Beep~  
  
~Beep~  
  
~Beep~  
  
The three of them could hear the sound of an engine. MK kept keying in codes, Frank looked out of the window, expecting to see a car coming up the driveway and Joe was pacing the room.  
  
"Stay away from the carpet, Joe" MK said, still keying on more codes  
  
"What - " Joe wasn't able to finish his sentence, he had only took a step off the carpet when it started to rise. He had only narrowly avoided being squashed between the ceiling and the rising floor.  
  
Frank turned and saw, to his surprise, the floor was rising up to the ceiling. He had caught Joe just in time before he hit the ground. There was a convertible on the "raised floor".  
  
"My heart almost died on me" Joe mumbled,  
  
"I told you to get off the carpet" MK said, activating the car, "My car is on voice activation, so I'm going to deactivate the voice activation,"  
  
"How - what - " Joe was speechless, it was so cool!  
  
MK explained about the car  
  
- password activated, music player, movie player, emergency stop button -  
  
- Joe touched the car -  
  
- belt must be worn at all times, a small fridge, -  
  
- Joe opened the door and took in everything he saw, a small fridge, CD player -  
  
- seats can be overturn to make a bed, radio, -  
  
- Joe accidentally pressed a button and the car alarm went off -  
  
  
"JOE!" MK cried over the alarm,  
  
"WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I JUST SAID??!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~EnD of FlasHBacK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Joker looked at MK, with his ever-so-famous puppy dogs eyes, "Please?"  
  
"NO" MK answered  
  
"Come on!" Joker persisted  
  
"No way I'm going all over town just to find a mobile phone!"  
  
"Gray is going to kill me if he finds out I've lost my phone,"  
  
"That'll teach you a lesson not to misplace your phone!"  
  
"It's just either the child care centre or the hospital!"  
  
"KIDS!"  
  
"What have you got against kids? They're cute,"  
  
"You've never gone babysitting have you?"  
  
"It won't take long ..... "  
  
"Ok, ok, ok," MK relented  
  
"Knew you would come round!"  
  
"I haven't got my car though,"  
  
"I'll pay your cab fees," Joker gave MK some money, "Thanks!"  
  
"Joker! Hurry up!" Gray shouted from the car, "You'll be late otherwise!"  
  
"Bye, MK"  
  
MK sighed, "Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MK stepped into the child care centre. She had went to the hospital and apparently, there's no lost phone there, or at least none were turned in at the counter. MK went to the office and was about to knock on the door when a voice beside her asked her, "May I help you?"  
  
MK turned and saw one of the teachers standing behind her, "Yes, I, um, I am looking for a mobile phone,"  
  
The teacher looked at her with a startled expression, "But you've never been here before, have you?"  
  
"No. I'm searching for my friend's phone"  
  
"Oh. Follow me then, there's nobody in the office, anyway,"  
  
MK followed the teacher to the visitor's lounge, or more like parent's lounge, and sat on one of the chairs.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank started the engine, "So, how's that for lunch?"  
  
"Great." Callie replied, still trying to remember everything she had once knew.  
  
The drive home was silent.  
  
Frank was about to ask Callie something when the car suddenly went berserk. Frank had no control over it.  
  
'not again not again not again not again not again not again' Frank fought furiously to control the car, but it seems that the car has a mind of its own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duncan slipped into Vivian's house. Even though Vivian was part of their team, she doesn't know anything about Operation B&E happening at her house.  
  
"Laura! Hurry up!" Vivian yelled from the bottom of the stairs, the two friends were going shopping,  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Laura replied,  
  
Vivian was going to lock the back door when a gun was pointed at her head. She gasped. Laura went down the stairs,  
  
"Let's go, Viv!" Laura said, going into the kitchen, then she noticed it.  
  
A man was standing behind Vivian, pointing a gun at the back of her head. Laura screamed.  
  
"Keep quiet, you idiot!" the man ordered, just as another person pointed a gun at her.  
  
"Wh - wh - what do you want?" Laura asked,  
  
Duncan chuckled, "What do you think we're here for, eh?"  
  
"I'll give you all the money I have - "  
  
"Yeah right..." the other person mocked,  
  
"We could use with some food, though, and maybe even a few bucks," Duncan said thoughtfully,  
  
"But there's nothing in the refrigerator - " Vivian started  
  
"Give us money, then, to buy food," the other guy said,  
  
Laura emptied her purse, and so did Vivian. The two guys pocketed all of the money and left the house. Vivian sat down on the couch, breathing hard. Laura sat next to Vivian, both still shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MK found Joker's phone, but lost her own phone. She suspected that someone in the child care centre had stolen it. She searched the whole place all over again. She came into room after room, leaving no stones unturned. Finally, she came into the largest room of all, where there's around thirty kids playing, shouting, crying, running ....... The room was noisy, really noisy.  
  
She scanned the room, moving inwards, slowly to avoid colliding with little kids running around. Then she spotted a kid, the tallest but still short kid, leaning on the wall at the corner of the class, with something in his hands. MK rushed over to the kid.  
  
MK had a clear view of the kid and the stuff that's in his hands, it's a mobile phone, alright. She looked at the screen, and saw to her horror, that the kid was playing a racing game on it. MK thought that was OK at first, but then she realised that she doesn't have any racing games on her phone. She took another look at the phone and saw that the images were real.  
  
She snatched the phone out of the kid's hands and examined the screen. She typed in a couple of codes and found out that the kid has activated the control for the car. In other words, the kid has actually 'driven' the car, MK's car, which Frank and Callie are in it at that very moment.  
  
MK deactivated the control and switched it to 'manual' so that Frank could have control over the car. MK monitered the car's progress, although she had disabled the control on her phone, the car was still going at a dangerous speed. Frank was having trouble controlling the car. She took her eyes off the screen to take a look at the kid who had been playing 'racing' on the phone. He looked innocent enough.  
  
MK turned her attention back to the phone. Frank was going to hit a lady who was crossing the road. Frank couldn't slow down, MK knew that, and he couldn't do anything. MK pressed the emergency stop button on the phone and the car screeched to a halt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's go report this to the police," Laura suggested,  
  
"Alright," Vivian agreed,  
  
They stepped out of the house. Vivian went ahead first while Laura locked the door. Laura had just finished locking the door and joined Vivian, who was in the middle of the road. Vivian looked pale, and Laura thought that she was still shocked. But when she turned, she saw a car headed towards them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frank began to panic, he doesn't want the same thing to happen again. Frantically searching for the emergency stop button, he pressed every button there is. He looked up and saw TWO ladies in his path. He was going to hit both of them. When suddenly, the car stop.  
  
STOP  
  
Frank and Callie could have been flung out of the car if not for the seat belts that they were wearing. Both froze. Callie had covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Callie, are you OK?" Frank asked,  
  
Callie didn't answer, she remained still and silent. Frank got out of the car and walked towards the two ladies to make sure that they're both OK. One of them looked familiar to him, "MOM?" he asked, surprised.  
  
Laura looked up, taking her son's appearance. He had almost run her down. "FRANK!" she yelled, hugging her son, glad to see him again.  
  
Callie stepped out of the car, "Um, Frank, I think you'd better move the car,"  
  
Frank turned, cars were lined up behind his car and they were all honking to get past. Frank grinned sheepishly and quickly drove the car into Vivian's driveway after she had given permission to do so. Then, all four of them went into Vivian's house to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MK stared at the kid, "Where did you get my phone?"  
  
The kid shrugged, "I found it - "  
  
"How did you know my password?"  
  
The kid shrugged again, "It was already like that when I found it. I thought it was a racing game or something - "  
  
"DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE??!!" MK yelled,  
  
The room became quiet. All eyes were on the two of them. The kid cried, frightened.  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
A teacher came to MK, "Excuse me, why were you yelling at him?"  
  
MK swore, "He stole my phone," MK pointed to the kid, who was crying harder than before  
  
The teacher calmed the kid down, "You want to talk to the Head of this school to report this incident, I suppose,"  
  
"No need," MK swore as she left the school grounds, "Brats. Stupid kids."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AH! Actually, I don't really know how to wrap this chapter up, but I hope this'll do.  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed. Thank you very much.  
  
Reviews, please.......  
  
loneranger


	9. Chapter Nine Aftermath

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: I totally don't own the Hardy Boys thingy, but I do own this fanfic. And of course the additional characters. (DUH!) Just read on .......  
  
  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Aftermath  
____________________  
  
"Mom, where have you been? Dad's worried about you!" Frank said.  
  
The four of them, Frank, Callie, Vivian and Laura sat on the sofa, facing each other.  
  
"My friend, Vivian, here, offered to let me stay at her house for the time being. You see, I have to get away from your father for awhile. I need time to sort things out, " Laura explained  
  
"I missed you mom," Frank said,  
  
Laura told her son and Callie what happened, about the 'robbery'.  
  
"But it wasn't Mr. Hardy's fault that Leo is after him," Callie said  
  
Frank was surprised, "How'd you know about Leo?"  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Callie asked.  
  
"How did you know about Leo?" Frank repeated. "You're supposed to have amnesia!"  
  
"I had amnesia?" Callie turned to Laura, "Did I really had amnesia?"  
  
Laura nodded, "You were in a crash, then you had amnesia. You couldn't even remember Frank,"  
  
"I - I did?" Callie still couldn't believe her ears. She gasped. "Oh, my.... but I - I think I remember it all........"  
  
"You've got your memory back??!!" Frank exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ERASMUS JOKER LARSEN!!!!!!" MK yelled once she entered Joker's 'office'.  
  
Since the Network never stayed in one spot long, the mobile phone is considered as the most important thing in the Network. Joker came out of his little space in the little room. The room was empty, except for a couple of people doing some paperwork.  
  
"Don't shout my name like that!" he cried, dragging MK to a secluded spot in the room.  
  
"How come there's nobody here?" MK asked.  
  
"Nobody? I mean, are you blind? What about me and the secretary and - "   
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"They're on a stake out, anonymous tip that Leo is hiding in a warehouse at the port of Bayport," Joker explained, "Anyway, did you find my phone?"  
  
MK was tempted to throw the phone right in its' owner face, but resisted the temptation and gave it to Joker.  
  
"Thanks" Joker checked his phone to see if its spoilt or de-faced.  
  
"Yeah, well, I lost MY phone," MK said  
  
"What?"  
  
"A kid was playing 'race car' on it,"  
  
"Since when did you have a 'race car' game on it?"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"That means.... "  
  
"Yes. The kid was driving MY car on MY phone and claimed that he doesn't know the PASSWORD and found it THE WAY IT IS, on driving mode,"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Frank and Callie were in it and were almost KILLED and they almost HIT two poor ladies crossing the road. All four of them could have been KILLED if I didn't find the phone - "  
  
"OK, OK, I got your point!"  
  
MK took a couple of deep breaths. She took out her phone and to know where the car is. The Network had installed a tracker system on it, so that if Leo kidnapped MK in her own car, it would be easy to find her. But of course, Leo isn't stupid. MK showed Joker the map.  
  
"Find the address and find out who lives there," MK told Joker.  
  
"OK," Joker began typing on his laptop.  
  
After a few minutes, they had found the place.  
  
"Registered under the name of Vivian Linda Corner. Lived there for five years. No criminal records whatsoever." Joker read from the screen.  
  
"Corner. I've heard that name before," MK said thoughtfully, "Check her family members and relatives,"  
  
Joker did so and opened the file. A picture of Duncan showed at bottom most part of the page.  
  
"Just as I thought, Duncan Corner. That idiot!" MK muttered.  
  
"The person who killed your brother, right?"  
  
"Don't mention it,"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Vivian might be Leo's connection to the Hardys, she might be working for him!" MK thought  
  
"MK, Duncan might be bad, but that doesn't mean his sister is," Joker said,  
  
"You don't know Duncan,"  
  
"How well do YOU know Duncan?"  
  
"As much as I know you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He was my ... my childhood friend,"  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Joker, I've realised something. There was no other people in that place except for me and a couple of teachers, who would know my password?"  
  
"Are you trying to say that - "  
  
"Yes. We are not safe anymore, Leo could have his men - or women - anywhere and everywhere!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MK called Frank on his phone on the way to Vivian's house.  
  
"Frank, is that you?" MK asked,  
  
"Yes, MK, what are you calling me for?" Frank asked,  
  
"Are you alright?" MK asked,  
  
"Of course I'm fine!"  
  
"Callie?"  
  
"She's alright, she got her memory back! Can you believe it?!"  
  
MK sighed, relieved, "Good for her. Is my car in perfect shape?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess - HEY! How did you know about the - "  
  
"The car was remote controlled, remember, or weren't you listening when I explained?"  
  
"Yes, I know,"  
  
"Right, and so this kid found my phone and took control of the car,"  
  
"A KID was driving the car?" Frank exclaimed,  
  
"Yes, now, can you meet me somewhere?"  
  
"Why not here?" Frank suggested, "I mean, here, at Aunt Vivian's house?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'll explain later, just meet me at my house in half an hour, bring my car and Callie, too"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael DeMontres stared at his wife's lifeless body, lying there, at mortuary in Paris. He sighed, life has to go on, he told himself over and over again. A doctor approached him.  
  
"Do you really want to fly her to Bayport?" the doctor asked,  
  
"Yes, I've paid for the whole thing,"  
  
"Right," the doctor instructed his two helpers to get the body away,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad?" MK asked, answering the phone, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Mr. DeMontres replied, "Listen, MK, I'm flying over to Bayport now, with your mother,"  
  
"You're going to bury her here?"  
  
"Yes, beside your brother,"  
  
"But dad - "  
  
"No buts MK, I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow morning,"  
  
"OK"  
  
"No fancy church thingy, burial immediately after landing, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, dad,"  
  
"Bring Callie along if you like, and if you can't drive your car, take a cab," Michael said,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later at MK's house  
  
  
"Glad you've got your memory back!" MK exclaimed,  
  
"What were you going to say about Vivian, MK?" Frank asked,  
  
"Vivian Corner, is Duncan's sister," MK said  
  
"Who's Duncan?" Callie asked,  
  
"Person who killed my little brother and Leo's best friend," MK replied,  
  
"Oh, sorry,"  
  
"But mom is staying at Vivian's house," Frank said, and told MK about the robbery, "So, if Vivian is Duncan's sister, why is she attacked?" Frank finished,  
  
"It might be a cover-up or something! I don't know!" MK said, "You've got to get her out of that place,"  
  
"But MK, why?" Callie started,  
  
"Your moth - " MK squeezed her eyes shut, *Stop thinking about it! Mom's dead, there's nothing you can do about it. She's been dead for a few days already, so why is it affecting you NOW instead of when you got the news?* MK berated herself,  
  
*Because she was far away when that happens, and now dad suddenly says that the funeral is tomorrow, she's coming nearer to you and the news is starting to sink in and you're scared, you don't want to lose your mother* another voice in her head said,  
  
"MK, are you OK?" Callie asked, putting her hand on MK's shoulder,  
  
MK took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm OK. Look, anyone connected to Duncan is most probably connected to Leo, nobody's safe in that house,"  
  
"But Vivian is my mother's friend, it will be hard to convince her to come back home," Frank said,  
  
MK winced at the word 'mother'.  
  
"MK, there's something wrong with you," Callie stated,  
  
MK shook her head, "Just get your mot- moth- mo- just get her out of there!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
MK couldn't take it anymore, "UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR MOTHER TO END UP LIKE MINE, GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!!!!!"  
  
"MK -"  
  
MK broke down, "Dad just called, he said - said that Mom is going to be buried tomorrow morning, beside my brother, told me to bring you, Callie, if you want to come,"  
  
"MK, I'll come with you tomorrow," Callie said sympathically,  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring Joe along, too," Frank decided, "I'll pick Callie up, then, I'll pick you up, MK,"  
  
"OK"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think this chapter is too long, is it? Well, review, anyway!  
  
*_* loneranger *_*


	10. Chapter Ten The Funeral That Was Not To ...

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: I totally don't own the Hardy Boys thingy, but I do own this fanfic. And of course the additional characters. (DUH!) Just read on .......  
  
  
I am so happy!! Why would that be? It's my birthday!! YaY!!  
Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!  
Would you be so kind on my birthday to review? Please?  
  
  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
by loneranger  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Funeral That Was Not To Be  
  
____________________  
  
  
Mary-Kate DeMontres had barely four hours of sleep. She was restless, she kept thinking of her dead mother, and her dad, who would come the next day. The funeral would be quiet and private.  
  
She had waken up at four in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep, so she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and worked on Frank and Joe's van. She had finished installing a tracker device, just in case, and a few extra stuff that was found in her own car, safety equipments, mostly, by six thirty.  
  
MK sighed as she made herself another cup of hot chocolate. She sat down on the sofa, playing a game on her mobile phone. Suddenly, her phone beeped, a message had been received. MK quit playing the game and read the message.  
  
*~* MK, I'll meet you at the Network's private hanger at the airport. That's where your dad's going to land. Joker *~*  
  
MK shrugged, she wasn't expecting Joker to send her a message at six forty in the morning, but, oh well.  
  
_'Network's private hanger? Dad's flying over in Network's private jet?'_ MK was surprised at this fact. She decided to reply Joker's message.  
  
*~* Is dad flying over in Network's private jet? *~*  
  
Minutes later, Joker replied,  
  
*~* DUH! How else would he get here? Walking? *~*  
  
MK laughed at Joker's sarcasm and was about to send him another message when a beep sounded, Joker had sent her another message,  
  
*~* How come you're awake? It's, what, six there? *~*  
  
MK replied, *~* I'll see you in three hours *~*  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
The sun was shining brightly. CIA agents and Network agents were the only ones present at the funeral, together with Frank and Joe Hardy, Callie Shaw, Mary-Kate DeMontres and her father. Erasmus Joker Larsen, Mary-Kate's friend, was standing beside her.  
  
Phones kept ringing, even though it is a funeral they are attending. The funeral of Mary-Kate's mother. Joker frowned, phones were ringing all over the place.  
  
"This is a funeral for God's sake!" Joker fumed,  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Can I have all of your co-operation to switch off all of your phones or at least put them to silent mode?" Joker requested, "This is, after all, a funeral,"  
  
Everyone gave him a look. They're CIA agents, and he knew that phones were the most important things in their line of work and yet, they were supposed to switch off their phones.  
  
"We have to respect the dead, or didn't your parents ever told you that?" Joker added,  
  
They reluctantly switched off their phones, even though they know that they are vulnerable to danger without their phones.  
  
And so, the funeral started .............  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"This is the best opportunity to attack the DeMontres' and get a few of the CIA and Network agents" Leo said, "we'll commence the operation right now,"  
  
"They won't expect us to attack them at the funeral," Duncan commented,  
  
"Let's move out!" Leo ordered, and his band of 'army' quickly moved out,  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
A gun shot was heard. Everyone instinctively dropped down to the ground.  
  
"What was that?!" a voice cried,  
  
The place was silent. Nobody moved. Joker took out his phone. It had vibrated. There was a message,  
  
*~* WARNING LEO IS GOING TO ATTACK THE FUNERAL *~*  
  
Joker sweatdropped. O.oUuU  
  
His friends, the other agents, also checked their phones, and found the same message waiting for them in the inbox. They all glared at Joker, very evil death glares.   
  
Joker: ^-^ U (grimace) "Damn."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Their main 'mission' is to protect the DeMontres', they are probably Leo's main target. Every Agent present knows that.  
  
"MK, you OK?" Joker whispered, inching nearer to her so that he can protect her  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK," MK replied, "But what about Dad?"  
  
MK looked at her father, he had two CIA Agents surrounding him, protecting him.  
  
"He'll be fine," Joker said, "But where did that gunshot come from?"  
  
"I have all Network Agents to search the area," Gray informed them, crawling towards MK's other side so that he'll be able to protect her  
  
"You - "  
  
  
  
Another gunshot.  
  
  
  
MK covered her head with her hands. Joker scanned the area, Gray talked rapidly into his phone, giving orders.  
  
  
  
Yet another gunshot.  
  
  
  
MK scanned the area.  
  
"What so you think you're doing here?!" MK had spotted Leo, he was wearing his usual blue outfit, with a pair of shades and a blue cap.  
  
Leo smiled at the fact that MK had so easily spotted him, but the CIA and Network Agents didn't manage to spot him. He was, after all, in plain view of everyone. Though he was pretending to pay his respects to another nearby grave.  
  
"What else would you do at a place like this?" Leo shot back  
  
"You dare to attend your victim's funeral?!!" Joker yelled as CIA Agents surrounded Leo  
  
"Get away from me," Leo glared at the Agents who were pointing their guns in his direction  
  
"What are you trying to pull?" the leader of the CIA Agents asked  
  
"Put away those toys, I warn you, my men are all over the place," Leo warned  
  
The Agents looked at their leader. The leader nodded and they lowered their weapons.  
  
"I come in peace" Leo announced  
  
"AS IF!" MK yelled in anger  
  
Joker held MK back, she was trying to go nearer to Leo, where she's most vulnerable.  
  
"Mary-Kate, control your temper," Mike DeMontres said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder  
  
"But Daddy, he killed Mummy! " MK tried to protest  
  
"I know, that's why I am going to KILL HIM MYSELF!!" Mike DeMontres took out his own gun and aimed it at Leo  
  
"Mike, what do you think you're doing?" Gray asked,  
  
"Killing the idiot who killed my beloved wife" Mike answered  
  
Your _beloved_ wife, huh? But did you ever take time off work to be with her? Did you even bother to celebrate her birthday? Or your wedding anniversary? All you do is leave her alone at home, come back to eat dinner and then off you go again, to solve your cases and finish your work. You would come back very late at night, sleep, then off you go again. Did you even consider how she felt being left alone at home? She could have gotten a job, but she was afraid that there will be nobody to tend to your needs. She loved you with all her heart, yet did you even thought of her feelings or consider her situation? Were you a good husband? Leo said  
  
Mike's eyes widened, all that Leo had just said was true.  
  
And when you get your first child, you weren't even by her side during the delivery! She was scared to death, but were you there to comfort her? Were you there to give moral support? _No! _You were too busy at a stake out to even be on the phone to talk to her throughout her ordeal! Leo continued  
  
Mike lowered his weapon a little. He had just realised what an irresponsible husband he was.  
  
I'm sorry Mike said softly  
  
Moving from one country to another, you didn't even bother to be with her. All you did was left her and your daughter alone in the house. Though there are Agents all over the place to protect them, they, or at least the mother, was afraid, but what can she do? She had to be strong for her daughter, her only child. She wished to be with you, she wanted you by her side to protect her, to give her a sense of security. But where were you? Work, the only thing that's on your mind, work Leo glared angrily at Mike  
  
Leo - Mike looked at the most wanted person in front of him  
  
I'm not finished yet! Leo hissed, Once you get to Bayport, you abandoned Mary-Kate at the house and enrolled her in Bayport High, together with Agent Nad, pretending to be her sister to protect her from me, but that didn't quite work out, did it? Agent Nad was too preoccupied with her own stuff and left Mary-Kate unprotected, Leo smiled, When your _dear beloved_ wife went to Paris to visit her friends, you didn't even bother to send her off. You left Mary-Kate all alone in that huge old house from your childhood days. I thought she was bored, so I made her life a little bit interesting. You know, by setting up those car crashes and everything, pretty cool, actually, from a point of view,  
  
Leo, you're sick! Joker spat  
  
I'm not sick, it's the wife of our dear Mike DeMontres who was, Leo said  
  
My wife was _sick_? Mike didn't know that  
  
She was sick all right, she was sick of being left alone in a house, she was sick of moving from one country to another. She planned a suicide, you see. Her trip to Paris was to meet up with her friends for the last time. She would have fun for the last time, then she would kill herself. She even left a letter for you to read after her death. But I decided that it was a pity for her to take her own life, so I killed her instead, to take her out of her misery. Leo looked proud of his _mercy killing_.  
  
Didn't she even think about me? Mary-Kate asked in a soft voice,  
  
Yeah, as a matter of fact, she did think about you, Mary-Kate. She left a letter here, Leo took out a piece of paper that was torn at the bottom part from his pocket, Let's see, ah, here it is. As it says here, Mary-Kate my dear daughter, I'm sorry I have to go in this way, but what's the point of living when the man that I love can't spare his time for me? I'm really sorry, Mary-Kate, please forgive me,'. Touching. Leo handed the letter to the nearest Agent to him.  
  
The Agent gave the letter to Mike. Mike read it silently.  
  
There's nothing about you, Mike, don't bother reading it, the whole piece of paper was meant for Mary-Kate, too bad the last portion was missing Leo shrugged,  
  
The last portion. It's about - Mike's voice trailed  
  
Yeah, I know, but do you want to tell Mary-Kate about it? Leo asked,  
  
Mary-Kate took the letter from her Dad and read it.  
  
Mike answered  
  
She will find out one day, no matter what. or maybe I should tell her right here, right now, Leo smirked  
  
Tell me what, Dad? Mary-Kate asked  
  
You had a brother Mike said  
  
My younger brother? Mary-Kate asked  
  
No, it's far more complicated than that, Mike shook his head  
  
Maybe I should give you your mother's diary, Mary-Kate, Leo said,  
  
She had a diary?! Mike exclaimed  
  
Yeah, sure, since she can't tell you, her _hopeless husband_, about her problems, she bought a diary and wrote in it. It's her soul, Leo shrugged, I'm not surprised that you didn't know about it, though, since when did you ever care?  
  
Dad, there's something that you're hiding from me, tell me what it is, Mary-Kate pleaded, she hated not being in the know  
  
It's too complicated for me to explain, Mike said  
  
Then let me Leo offered  
  
What does Leo have to do with our family, Dad? Mary-Kate asked  
  
_Everything_' Mike thought, but how could he ever tell his daughter that?  
  
Tell me, Mary-Kate, do you know _why_ I am after your Dad? Leo asked  
  
Dad said you are just a wanted person that wants revenge on anyone that tried to stop you or foiled your plans or something like that Mary-Kate said  
  
Leo chuckled, Very imaginative, Mike,  
  
You mean that's not true? Mary-Kate asked  
  
Partly, but there's another reason why I'm after his blood, Leo said  
  
Is it because my Dad is an irresponsible husband and father? Mary-Kate guessed  
  
How should I answer that? Leo looked at Mike  
  
You don't Mike snapped, aiming his gun at Leo, You're dead  
  
Go ahead, shoot me Leo put his hands up  
  
Joker snorted, Obviously, you have something up your sleeves  
  
Go ahead, Mike, shoot me. End your misery. Take revenge. Atone the deaths of your wife and your youngest son. Do it Leo surrendered himself  
  
Mike aimed his gun directly at Leo's heart.  
  
But you're - how can I - Mike was guilty conscious  
  
You don't have the heart to shoot me, I wonder why Leo grinned  
  
Dad, if you're gonna shoot him, just shoot him, he did, after all, made our life miserable and killed a lot of people Mary-Kate said  
  
What's holding you back, DeMontres? the leader of the CIA Agents asked  
  
Mike lowered his gun, he stared at Leo. It has been a long time since he had seen him face to face.  
  
Are you going to shoot me or what? Leo asked  
  
I can't Mike said  
  
But why? Mary-Kate asked  
  
Because Leo's my own flesh and blood Mike said, looking away from his shocked daughter  
  
You mean Leo's my - Mary-Kate gasped  
  
Mike nodded, Leo is your brother  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Sorry this chapter had taken a long time. The story is nearing the end and I want to make this perfect. A few more chapters and it will be finished!! i don't know whether to be happy or sad, but right now, I'm happy!!! It's my BIRTHDAY!!!! I am now OFFICIALLY 13 !!!  
  
Review, please? As a birthday present?


	11. Chapter Eleven Whose Side Are You On?

This is just a fanfiction, any similarities to anyone, dead or alive is totally coincidental. Misspelled words are totally unintentional, there seems to be something wrong with my computer's spell checker system, so, sorry in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: I totally don't own the Hardy Boys thingy, but I do own this fanfic. And of course the additional characters. (DUH!) Just read on .......  
  
  
  
THE GIRL FULL OF MYSTERIES  
  
  
by loneranger  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Whose Side Are You On?  
  
____________________  
  
  
Leo is your brother, Mary-Kate,  
  
Mary-Kate gasped, _how can that be possible?_ She doesn't understand it one bit, how can _Leo_, of all people, be her _brother_?  
  
Step brother, more like, Leo said  
  
But - Mary-Kate was speechless  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Frank's P.o.V  
  
  
That is totally not possible - wait a minute - _step brother_, that's possible, isn't it?  
  
_Nothing is impossible, Frank Hardy.  
  
_But if Mary-Kate's mother is also Leo's mother, why would Leo kill his own mother? It doesn't make sense, not at all.  
  
  
_ ..... I decided that it was a pity for her to take her own life, so I killed her instead, to take her out of her misery .....  
  
  
_Leo had said that. Leo had killed his own mother to take her out of her misery. But _why_? I don't get it. Mrs. DeMontres is his own mother, for goodness' sake!  
  
And Mike DeMontres is his _father! _Okay,_ step father,_ but why does Leo hate him so much? Because Mike is an irresponsible husband and father?  
  
I looked at Joe, one look at his face and I know he's thinking about the same thing I'm thinking of.  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
My biological father died, my mother married Mike and had you and your younger brother, Leo explained, We had the same mother, different fathers, get it?  
  
Mary-Kate nodded, Let me get this straight, you are after my father's blood because he didn't take good care of my mother, me and my younger brother, right?  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
But why did you kill my younger brother? Mary-Kate demanded  
  
I didn't want him to grow up without a father's love and attention, Leo answered  
  
And my mother? Mary-Kate asked  
  
She was going to commit suicide, anyway. I can't stand to see her suffer much longer, Leo shrugged  
  
Why the attacks on the Hardys' and my cousin, Callie? Mary-Kate asked, she needs to understand  
  
That was for fun. Duncan was bored, and I wanted to welcome you back to Bayport, my way, Leo was tired of the question-and-answer segment, I didn't intend to kill you, just hurt you. I don't kill women, the old, the young or the sick, that's my policy.  
  
Yet you killed my younger brother and my mother Mary-Kate muttered  
  
That was out of pity, do you think you could stand to see your mother and little brother suffer? Leo asked  
  
Mary-Kate shook her head, But you killed so many Agents and police officers and -  
  
I have reasons to kill them, Leo defended himself, Most of them were like your father, Mary-Kate, ignoring their families, some of them were corrupt, others were double crossing their government, and a few were just in my way or asked too many questions,  
  
You seem so _cruel_ and _evil_, Mary-Kate said in a low voice  
  
I may be evil to you, but really, all I did was annihilate the real bad guys before they do something serious, Leo folded his arms, For instance, there was a Network Agent, what's his name? Oh, yes, Agent Varas, remember him, Gray?  
  
Everyone turned to the Gray Man, who nodded, You murdered Varas  
  
Leo nodded, True, but he was going to assassinate the leader of Network, that's why I killed him,  
  
Assassination attempt on the leader of Network? Gray asked, That wasn't in the records,  
  
Because no one ever found out about his plans but me Leo smiled, proud of his work  
  
You could have turned him and those that you killed in to the authorities, you know, Gray said  
  
I know, but the thing is, almost all of those that I killed will weave their way out of prison, they have contacts in high positions to bail them out. So, putting them in the _authorities' hands_ is just a waste of time, Leo reasoned, What can they do, anyway?  
  
So you're actually the _good_ guy, Mary-Kate whispered  
  
You can say that again Leo nodded  
  
Mike exclaimed, What are you talking about?!  
  
Leo put Mom out of her misery. It's the - what can I say? - the most a son could have done for his mother? Mary-Kate didn't even look at her father  
  
Mary-Kate, are sick or something? Joker asked  
  
No, I'm perfectly fine, Mary-Kate replied  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
What are the bets that MK will turn to Leo's side? Joe whispered to Frank  
  
No bets, Frank hoped not, but Mary-Kate was beginning to look at Leo from a different perspective, making Leo the _good_ guy.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mary-Kate, Leo is the reason why you have no mother and your little brother is seven feet below the ground!! How can you say _he's_ the good guy?! Joker erupted  
  
Mary-Kate, you're my DAUGHTER for goodness' sake! You should be on my side! Not Leo's! Mike DeMontres exclaimed  
  
I'm your daughter, but are you fit to be my father? Mary-Kate looked at her father, whose face has suddenly gone pale upon hearing the question  
  
What are you talking about, Mary-Kate? Mike shook his head in disbelief  
  
I'm sure you know english, Mike, Leo sneered, _I think I've managed to get her on MY side, come on, Mary-Kate, come to me!'  
  
_When's my birthday, _Father_? Mary-Kate asked, her father had never bothered to spend time with her on her birthday  
  
Um, er... It was obvious that Mike didn't know the answer  
  
The twenty-ninth of September Leo answered  
  
Mary-Kate turned to Leo, surprised that Leo, of all people, knew when's her birthday. Leo shrugged.  
  
My favourite colour? Mary-Kate continued with the questions  
  
Um, pink? Mike tried, but failed  
  
Silver. Pink's Mary-Kate's least favourite colour Leo corrected  
  
My favourite subject? Mary-Kate asked  
  
Needless to say, Mike's answer was wrong  
  
Leo answered  
  
My favourite food?  
  
  
  
Wrong.  
  
Fish and Chips Leo was right, yet again  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Isn't it obvious that you know nothing about me, your own daughter, except for my name? Mary-Kate asked after the long question-and-answer session  
  
Mary-Kate, I - Mike was speechless, it has became apparent that Mary-Kate is - no - will be on Leo's side  
  
You've never bothered to come home, at least once in a while to see me. I've never known what it'd be like to be loved by a father Mary-Kate said, anger in her eyes  
  
_YES! Finally! Mary-Kate will be on my side!' _Leo smiled _I've been waiting for a long time for this'  
_  
Mother once said, A brother is a girl's most valuable asset'. I believe that if I have a brother, I would be protected Mary-Kate looked at Leo, Leo's my brother  
  
I am your brother, Leo nodded, And I will protect you, if you join forces with me  
  
But - Mary-Kate! Leo's my enemy! How can you join forces with the enemy?! Mike tried to make Mary-Kate change her mind  
  
Leo is my brother, your son. Leo is your enemy, not mine, not anymore Mary-Kate walked over to Leo's side  
  
  
  
A different voice, aside from Leo, Mike and Joker, called out for Mary-Kate. Mary-Kate turned to the direction of the voice.  
  
Joe Hardy? Mary-Kate looked at Joe questioningly  
  
Joe repeated  
  
  
  
I know you hate your father for leaving you all alone, for ignoring you, for not being there for you, but, right now, I'm sure your father has realised that he's in the wrong and shouldn't have done what he did, so couldn't you give him a chance to redeem himself? He is, after all, your father, Joe tried to persuade Mary-Kate to stay on the good side of the law  
  
Joe, you don't know how I feel. You've never been separated from your brother for a long time and your father loves you with all his heart. You don't know how I feel and you will never know Mary-Kate looked away from Joe  
  
Mary-Kate, put yourself in your father's shoes. If you were him, surely you will want your daughter to give you a second chance, right? So why don't you give your father a chance to right his wrong-doings. Who knows, maybe after that, the two of you will be inseparable Frank knows what his brother was trying to do, so he pitched in, hoping to change Mary-Kate's mind  
  
That will never happen. I hate my father. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Mary-Kate shook her head  
  
Leo put a hand on her shoulder. You don't have to listen to all this rubbish, you know. I can take you to some place else, away from all these people  
  
This time, it was Callie. Think of what your father will feel if you join Leo's side. Do you want to leave him all alone and heartbroken? He has just lost his wife, and soon, his daughter, too,  
  
He deserved it. He deserved to be alone. Let him feel how I had felt. Let him suffer for all I care! Mary-Kate folded her arms, I'm going with Leo. I'm sticking to my decision. At least, with Leo, I will have a sense of protection. He's my brother and he cares for me, unlike my _father_  
  
Mary-Kate, you're an idiot, Joker made no attempt to lower his voice  
  
Don't you _dare_ call my sister an idiot Leo growled  
  
Joker was shot. By one of Leo's men. For insulting Mary-Kate, Leo's beloved sister.  
  
Mary-Kate looked at Leo, Let's go  
  
Leo nodded, Where do you want to go?  
  
Mary-Kate hadn't thought of that.  
  
I can take you anywhere you want, just tell me where you want to go and I'll get you there Leo smiled  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Duncan, we're ready to go Leo said into his earpiece  
  
Duncan's voice was anxious  
  
Yes, _we_, come on, get the car here Leo replied  
  
You are not going anywhere with my daughter, Leo! Mike took out his gun and aimed it directly at Leo's heart  
  
You won't dare to shoot me, Mike, you tried once, but you failed, Leo said  
  
Mike scowled  
  
Anyway, my men are all over the place, they're ready to open fire if I tell them to. All of you will be dead even before you know what happen Leo threatened  
  
  
A car came up and stopped beside Leo. Duncan was at the wheel. Leo opened the back door. He beckoned for Mary-Kate to get in. Mary-Kate entered the car voluntarily.  
  
Leo faced Mike.  
  
Don't even think of following me, my men are all over the place. They have everyone in their target. Anyone who attempt to follow me will be shot, and I can't guarantee your safety if you disobey me Leo said  
  
Good Bye  
  
With that, Leo got in the car and the the vehicle drove off.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
My sister reckons that this is a good ending, and I sort of agree.... not. But I don't know how to proceed after the good bye so I ended this chapter this short.  
  
  
A brother is a girl's most valuable asset'  
  
This is a quote from someone, I forgot who, but it's a quote from someone. I like the quote, but sadly, most brothers in real life are jerks.


End file.
